facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Chilean Northern Conflict
The Great Chilean Northern Conflict or War of Chains is the name of a conflict between Antofagasta and Salta during January and February of 16 NE. It is considered the second stage of a mayor conflict between Antofagasta and Salta, which had its first stage as the Northern Alliance War. Recently, the conflict, a continuation of the Northern Alliance War and the Antofagasta Insurgency Conflict, has been introduced as a proof of the Theory of the South American Heartland, specifically placing the Heartland in the Zapalery Pivot Zone. The War started in January 16 NE, after Antofagastan Rebels assambled an army and took over the Capital. Initially, the Royal Guard oposed the rebels that attempted to march on the Royal Palace, however as the Rebel Commander, Francisco Guerra, entered the palace, the King agreed to stand with them, and ordered the Army to turn on the Saltan Forces. The King walked outside of the Palace and gave a speech, on the sight of Royal Forces, Rebel Fighters, Saltan Forces, who had started pushing into the city, and the citizenship. Int he speach, the King openly called the Antofagastans to rebels against Salta. A shot was made against the King after that, and the monarch, unharmed, was taken inside the Palace. It escalated quickly as Salta activated a defensive alliance with Iquique, Arica, La Serena and Tucumán, but also caused the entrance of Chaco-Formosa, Santiago, Buenos Aires and Patagonia. Battle scenarios included the chilean shores down to the Santiago-La Serena Border, Eastern Salta, and Putre and Arica. Rebel Forces of the defunct Nueva Jujuy city-state occupied Arica´s northern and eastern borders from the Imperial Esplanade territory. All of this while Iquique faced an internal uprising oposing its involvement in the war, and Patagonia landed in Tocopilla, stalling Iquique´s advance to Antofagasta. In the south, Santiago invaded La Serena and managed to capture La Ligua, while Buenos Aires and Patagonia detached air wings to support the attack. Chaco-Formosa managed to occupy eastern Salta and caused the cease of the occupation of Antofagasta. In the middle of this, Antofagasta resisted a siege, and the capital city was only saved due to Patagonian supplies being docked in the shores. The War ended after the attack by Nova Frankia on Buenos Aires with a stalemate. Salta had withdrwaed back to its borders in Nueva Jujuy and Jujuy Este had mobilized, while Salta Managed to stop the Chacan invasion. Spreading of Engagements Soon, the Battle of Antofagasta resumes, with a general push by the Saltans into the city. However the defenders manage to hold the accesses to the town. Meanwhile, the whole country is lighting up with protests. Taltal is the scenario of a minor engagement during the morning of the first day. The same happends in Tocopilla and Mejillones. Cerro Moreno, north of Antofagasta, is assaulted by Antofagastan Troops, who capture an artillery piece and start to attack the besieging forces. By 10 am the airport of the same name is stormed. All over the country Saltan troops pull out of town and settlements, returning to their bases. The general population rises and attacks take place on the roads. Air units of the Royal Air Force are mobilized and the Jama Passage Air Engagement takes place. International Response At this point, the war seems to be evolving into a regional conflict, with both Patagonia and Buenos Aires making limited agression on Salta and its allies, and Santiago on a full blown conflict with La Serena. La Serena, Tucuman, and the northern kingdoms have invaded Antofagasta. Resistencia, submerged in a civil war for two years, managed to stop the strife. It happened due to the news from Antofagastan Rebels to the Chacan Rebels that they would rise against the Saltan. Prince Juan IV managed to access this information and as his father agonized, he arranged the agreement to end the civil war and attack Salta, in retaliation for the attacks on the past. Resistencian Air Units have managed to fly as far as Jama, leading to a change of tactic by the Saltan Government. Regional Conflict On January 17th, the South Atlantic Treaty Organization gathered in an Emergency Meeting. Secretary Andres Serrano declared the situation had to be ended as soon as possible. Later that day, he declared Salta had an ultimatum to retreat its forces from Antofagastan Territory. Archon Gazta Zupka argued the SATO had no defewnsive bounds with Antofagasta thus, no reason to go to war with Salta. Serrano replied that Salta had violated the Human Rights of Antofagastan Citizens and so the SATO was able to intervene. In January 18th, rebel operations in northern Arica took place. After a reorganization of the resistance by the Jujuyan Pablo Campos-Toro, Jujuyan-Antofagastan exhiles, armed with esplanadian weaponry, crossed the Bolivian Border near Putre, and the Peruvian Border near Arica Itself, attacking military convoys and starting an attack on Arica. Santiago, uneasy about La Serena´s expansion to Antofagasta, gave La Serena an Ultimatum to quit the hostilities, that had begun earlier that day. The Ultimatum was disregarded and Santiago engaged in La Ligua at 9 am. The Confederation´s Navy mobilized north. Patagonia, in the meantime, had mobilized its 4th Expeditionary Fleet of the Pacific, and it sailed north, passing through open ocean to Perú, then sailing south. At 10 pm, Operation Garra Negra was in full effect. Patagonia, Buenos Aires and Mar del Plata declared war on Salta and the Northern Andes Alliance that backed it up. The Bombardment of Tocopilla followed, and the recently invading Iquique Forces there received a full attack. Early on the 18th, Chaco-Formosa had started an invasion of Saltan Territory. Tucumán declared war on Chaco and Santiago. Spreading of the Conflict By the night and midnight of the 18th of January, Patagonian Expeditionary Forces started the bombardment of Tocopilla. This lead to an overall reaction in Iquique and the mobilization of over 15.000 troops to the south. The small farce captured the town on the 19th. A similar situation occured in La Ligua, where the Confederation of Santiago and La Serena currently engage and 15.000 troops are moved south to fight Santiago, which is now being helped by Patagonia. Taking advantage on the momentary defenseless eastern front, Chaco invaded Salta and accupied the eastern side of the country. By mid day of January 19th, the Antofagasta defenses started to crumble in the north, east and south of the city, and a desperate call for help was made. At this time, the King had already been evacuated to Puerto Carrera. That very day, Patagonia launched an ICBM strike on the saltan camps behind the mounts east of the city. The non-nulcear strike descimated the Saltan force and ultimatly lead to the victory in the siege. The Campaign in La Serena prooves not only bloody, with an overall lose of 5.600 lives, but also successfull for the Coallition. La Ligua is captured by January 24th and Petorca by January 28th. With this, La Serena pulls back to the de jure limits in the El Manzano Mounts, between Petorca and Los Vilos. The front is then transformed into a continuous air and missile fight. Between January 19th and January 28th, the battle in Salta turns into a defensive fight as 17.000 troops invade from Chaco-Formosa, lead by King Juan IV himself. The attack captures Las Lajitas and pushes the Saltan Lines over 100 miles from the de jure border with Chaco. At the same time, 4.000 troops engage Tucumán in the Rosario River, and the Barmejan Tribes in the north agree a cease of hostilities with Chaco. By January 31th, King Juan IV enters San Salvador de Jujuy, a major city only 61 kms north of Salta. From that point on, Saltan Archon, Gasta Zupka, initiates talks with Chaco. End of the Conflict The Siege of Antofagasta comes to an end after the Patagonian Involvement through sea assets, the 3rd Pacific Fleet sails north and moves through open sea until reaching the height of Tocopilla, there, 300 marines land and capture the city, the 65th Marines Platoon is then reinforced to 700 men and with the 12th Armoured Marine Platoon, taking TAMs as vehicles of attack into the shore, then marching south. The attack on Tocopilla, added to an insurgent attack on the Iquique supply lines, leads to the break of the northern siege on Antofagasta. Early next day, Patagonian sea assets engage the Iquique navy and force it south, while the marines advance to the edge of the city. By noon, the city is already receiving ammunitions and supplies, and only an hour later, Gabriel Akemy, General of the Saltan Occupation Forces, surrunders, as Patagonian Helicopters drop units in the mounts, cutting their retreat. Akemi claims he is against the Governemnt and cooperates with the recovery of the territory. After that, Calama resumes its alliegance with Antofagasta and initiates an offensive on the Occupation Forces. It takes only 72 hours to recover most of the territory. In Iquique, insurgent attacks continue and forces are called back to hold off an eventual revolution. Arica, in the meantime, manages to recover the northern edge of its capital and pushes back the rebels to Putre. In February 5th, the War comes to a sudden end in White Peace, as Buenos Aires is invaded by Nova Frankia. Patagonia and Buenos Aires call for a regional defense and Córdoba, Mendoza and Jujuy Este aim their guns at Salta and her allies to cease hostilities at once. Salta promises to stay peacefull as long a summit is held as soon as possible to reasert the de jure borders and rights for the region. With the Frankish Invasion of Buenos Aires under way, the region now mobilizes to another conflict.